fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
Mages (マージ) are units who use magic to attack. They primarily use anima magic, although in some cases they specialize in certain types of anima magic, such as fire, wind, or thunder. Mages' stats have few consistencies, but they will almost always have a very high resistance in place of defense. This and their magical attack make it prudent to use them to block enemy magic users, and avoid direct combat with physical units. After promotion, Mages may use staves for healing and other utility abilities. If made level 20 before promoting, they will usually be able to kill most units with a fire or thunder tome. The main promotion for Mage is Sage, but although this promotion line was established as early as Fire Emblem Gaiden, it did not become regular until Binding Blade. In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its sequel Mystery of the Emblem, mages promote to Bishop. In Genealogy of the Holy War, they can promote to either Mage Fighter or Mage Knight, depending on either the character or the type of Mage. In Thracia 776 and The Sacred Stones, they can promote to either Mage Knight or Sage, depending on the character for the former and player choice for the latter. In Fire Emblem: Awakening, they can promote to Sage or Dark Knight. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 15 *Mag: 22 *Skl: 21 *Spd: 21 *Lck: 30 *Def: 16 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Build:20 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 28 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 26 *Lck: 30 *Def: 21 *Res: 25 Notable Mages Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Merric - a mage who studied under Wendell in Khadein, wields the tome Excalibur *Linde - daughter of Miloah who wields the tome Aura Gaiden *Boey - A member of Celica's army *Luthier *Mae *Dyute *Sonia *Possible promotion for: Cliff, Grey, Robin, Atlas, Savor, Kamui, Jesi, and Deen. Note: Dyute and Sonia were Witches as enemies and joined as Mage in the game. Mystery of the Emblem *Yubello - Prince of Grust and brother of Yumina *Ellerean - Mage of Khadein who studied under Wendell Genealogy of the Holy War *Azel - Noble of Velthomer and the half-brother of Arvis *Arthur - Son of Tailto *Teeny - Daughter of Tailto Thracia 776 *Asvel - Mage from Frest, one of Ced's students, wielder of the tome Grafcalibur *Miranda - Princess of Alster Binding Blade *Lugh - One of Nino's son and twin brother of Raigh *Lilina - Daughter of Marquess Hector of Ostia *Hugh - Son of Canas and grandson of Niime Rekka no Ken *Erk - Mage from Etruria and Pent's student *Nino - The adopted daughter of Sonia and Brendan The Sacred Stones *Lute - A mage from Renais *Possible promotion for Ewan Path of Radiance *Soren - Member and tactician of the Greil Mercenaries *Ilyana *Tormod Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Katarina - One of the assassins and the boss of Prologue VIII, she joins as Sage in Chapter 16x. Awakening *Miriel - Member of the Shepherds. *Ricken - Member of the Shepherds. *Laurent - Son of Miriel from the future. *(SpotPass) Merric, Linde, Boey, Arthur, Lugh, Nino, Lute, Soren. Trivia *It is stated, in a support conversation between Erk and Pent in Rekka no Ken, that a Mage can die by using their magic too often. Mages can also transfer their magic power to another Mage, in order to help avoid this problem. It is also stated between a support conversation with Ewan and Saleh in The Sacred Stones, that, "Using too much magic can drain both body and soul." *Male mages wear a hood but female mages do not. Gallery File:Madousi.gif|Mage concept art from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Female mage.jpg|Female Mage concept art in Awakening File:Male Mage.jpg|Male Mage concept art in Awakening File:MageTCG.jpg|Mage in series 2 of the TCG. File:MageTCG2.jpg|Mage in series 5 of the TCG. File:MageGBAIcon.gif|Mage icon from the GBA games File:Mage p.PNG|Mage icon from the DS games File:Male Mage FE1.PNG|Male Mage sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Female Mage FE1.PNG|Female Mage sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Male Mage Gaiden.png|Male Mage sprite from Gaiden. File:Female Mage Gaiden.png|Female Mage sprite from Gaiden. File:Bs fe04 arthur mage magic.png|Male Mage sprite from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Mage animation.gif|An attack animation of Hugh, a mage. File:FE6 Mage Critical.gif|A critical animation of a Mage in the GBA games. File:FE13 Mage (Brady).png|Brady as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Libra).png|Libra as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Maribelle).png|Maribelle as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Miriel).png|Miriel as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Female Morgan).png|Female Morgan as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Nah).png|Nah as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Nowi).png|Nowi as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Ricken).png|Ricken as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Tiki).png|Tiki as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Virion).png|Virion as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE1 Mage Map Sprite.gif|Mage map sprite from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Male Mage FE2 Map Icon.png|Male Mage map sprite from Gaiden File:Female Mage FE2 Map Icon.png|Female Mage map sprite from Gaiden File:FE3 Male Mage Map Sprite.gif|Male Mage map sprite from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3 Female Mage Map Sprite.gif|Female Mage map sprite from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Mage.gif|Mage map sprite in Genealogy of the Holy War File:FE8 Male Mage Map Sprite.gif|Male Mage map sprite in the GBA titles. File:FE8 Female Mage Map Sprite.gif|Female Mage map sprite in the GBA titles. File:FEDS Mage (M) Map Sprite.gif|Male Mage map sprite from the DS games. File:FEDS Mage (F) Map Sprite.gif|Female Mage map sprite from the DS games. File:Enemy Male Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Male Mage map sprite from the DS games. File:Enemy Female Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Female Mage map sprite from the DS games. File:FE13 Miriel Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Miriel as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Ricken Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Ricken as a Mage in Awakening. File:Laurent Mage FE13 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of Laurent as a Mage in Awakening. es:Mago